


i tried not to throw stones, but i wanted to come inside

by SunriseinSpace



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, not really spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseinSpace/pseuds/SunriseinSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He squeezes his eyes shut and his traitorous mind throws out Yinsen's voice, mild and something like fond.  <i>"A man with everything and nothing,"</i> he'd said and even now, over a year later, not much has changed.</p>
<p>Set post-movie but no obvious spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i tried not to throw stones, but i wanted to come inside

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://thecityofpaper.tumblr.com/post/23896925837) gifset on Tumblr.
> 
> Title from _Out on the Town_ , by Fun.

Steve corners Tony one night in the kitchen aeons (but only a week) after the battle for New York. He's waiting for the popcorn to finish, the rattling staccato of the kernels popping filling the empty space under the hum of the microwave, when he glances up and sees Steve in the doorway. His eyes are solemn and assessing, blue enough to hurt even across the tiled expanse of kitchen floor separating them.

"What?" Tony asks, brow furrowing as he takes in Steve's expression, trying to parse it and unable to find a source for the troubled crease in Steve's forehead.

There's no response, just the gradually slowing pop of corn kernels, as Steve stares at him. Tony turns, leans his back against the countertop and crosses his arms, subconsciously protecting himself from Steve's evaluation. The last kernel pops and five seconds later the microwave quiets, leaving them in a silence that, though tense, is remarkably comfortable. Tony has no idea why Steve's staring, but the soldier's starting to look vaguely confused, like he's noticed something for the first time and is trying to figure out exactly how long it's really been there. (Tony knows the feeling - his lasted until right about the time Obie ripped the arc reactor from his chest. It kinda took a backseat after that.)

"Okay, can you just go ahead and fuss at me for whatever it is I've done to bug you? Y'know, so we can stop with the slow torture thing and go start the movie? Maybe?" Tony asks, eyebrow quirking and mouth drawing up on one side as he flails a little. He's not used to feeling unsure and he has no idea what to do with Steve's scrutiny, so he defaults to annoying. As the silence continues, though, he shakes his head and scrubs a hand over his face, exhaling in a rush as he turns to pull the bowl of popcorn out of the microwave.

"You look sad when you think no one can see you," Steve says, quiet, and Tony stops moving, hand freezing halfway to the microwave handle before dropping to the countertop. His knuckles go white, head hanging between his shoulders.

He doesn't know what to do with this. It's hard to breathe around the honest confusion in Steve's words, and the first gulp of air he takes tastes of desperation. He squeezes his eyes shut and his traitorous mind throws out Yinsen's voice, mild and something like fond. _"A man with everything and nothing,"_ he'd said and even now, over a year later, not much has changed. He's on top of the world and all he has to show for it is a broken tower, a girlfriend slowly drifting away from him, and several superpowered houseguests, one of which is far too keen for his own good.

"Yeah, well," Tony rasps, clearing his throat to chase away the husk. He stands up, drawing himself to his full height and pulling on a flippant attitude. The popcorn, having had a chance to sit for a moment, smells slightly burnt now, tainting the butter-salt aroma as he pulls the bowl from the microwave. He turns, smirking casually as he prepares to face Steve again.

But there's no one there. The kitchen is as empty as it had been when Tony first entered, just him and the gleaming white tile, a bowl of popcorn heavy in his hands. His shoulders slump, feigned nonchalance dissipating abruptly, leaving him somehow disappointed. He drops his eyes and falls completely into the slouch, head down and eyes hooded, a sad sort of smile ticking at the corner of his mouth.

"Haven't had a lot of reasons to be happy," he admits to the empty air and orders the lights off, the glow of the arc reactor leading him out of the kitchen as he leaves to rejoin the group.


End file.
